Weihnachten im Fuchsbau
by Mary in Hogwarts
Summary: Wie läuft ein weihnachtlicher Tag im Fuchsbau ab? Ein wenig stressig, ein wenig chaotisch, aber auf jeden Fall herzlich. Dieser Oneshot soll glücklich machen... Harry x Ginny und ein bisschen Ron x Hermine.


_Hallo :) Zu Weihnachten gibt es einen kleinen Oneshot von mir. Er hat zwar keinen großartigen Inhalt und ist auch nicht betagelesen, aber dafür habe ich hoffentlich ein bisschen Weihnachtsfeeling in ihm konservieren können. Frohe Weihnachten euch allen :)_

_

* * *

_

**Weihnachten im Fuchsbau**

Heiligabend hatte jedes Jahr den gleichen Ablauf und war trotzdem immer wieder anders im Fuchsbau. Alle liebten die Weihnachtszeit mit den Geschenken, den Plätzchen und der Familie, auch wenn es gerade bei so vielen Leuten auf einem so kleinen Raum immer ein wenig hektisch war.

Im Moment gab es aber weder Stress noch Streit und so saß Ron glücklich am Sofa im Wohnzimmer, beobachtete seine Familie und die Freunde, die sich hier jedes Jahr von Neuem versammelten, und aß Plätzchen. Ginny hatte die Plätzchen gestern zusammen mit Hermine gebacken und er gab sich nun alle Mühe, so viele wie möglich davon zu essen. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, sie schmeckten einfach zu gut, vor allem die gelben mit dem Eierlikör.

Ginny schmückte gerade den Weihnachtsbaum in lila und silbern. Auch sie schien absolut zufrieden zu sein, so wie es schien. Ganz in ihre Beschäftigung versunken versuchte sie, die Glaskugeln möglichst gleichmäßig zu verteilen, nachdem sie die Lichterkette befestigt hatte. Auch wenn Mum es ihr jedes Jahr von Neuem verbot, Lametta aufzuhängen, weil es andauernd herunterfiel, konnte man es schon in der Weihnachtskiste erahnen. Auch wenn Ron nicht so viel Ahnung davon hatte, was gut dekoriert war und was nicht, gefiel ihm Ginnys Weihnachtsbaum dieses Jahr besonders gut.

„Ginny!", rief Percy entsetzt aus. Ron hatte ihn gar nicht hereinkommen hören und grinste nun in sich hinein wegen seines Gesichtsausdruckes.

„Was?" Irritiert schaute Ginny von ihrem Weihnachtsschmuck auf und runzelte die Stirn.

„Mum hat ausdrücklich gesagt, dass der Weihnachtsschmuck zu den Vorhängen passen soll!" Empört gestikulierte Percy in Richtung Weihnachtsbaum. Typisch Percy, es gab einen großen Aufstand, wenn sich jemand nicht an die Vorschriften hielt.

„Ach Perce, der Baum ist doch hübsch." George trat ein, gefolgt von Fred. Beide schienen von draußen zu kommen, denn ihre Haare waren noch voll von Schnee.

„Aber die Vorhänge sind blau!", jammerte Percy.

„Jetzt nicht mehr." George wedelte kurz mit dem Zauberstab und schon waren die Vorhänge so lila wie die Weihnachtsbaumkugeln. „Damit du nicht anfängst, zu weinen."

„Danke." Ginny grinste und kramte das Lametta hervor, während Percy wütend aus dem Zimmer stapfte. „Percy geht jetzt bestimmt bei Mum petzen."

George dagegen zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Die hat sich in der Küche eingesperrt und packt Geschenke ein. Den _Kessel voller heißer, starker Liebe_ hörst du noch im Flur…"

„Hier, den haben wir extra für dich organisiert", wurde George von seinem Zwillingsbruder unterbrochen. Mit einem breiten Lächeln hielt Fred einen verbittert dreinblickenden Gnom hoch, den die Zwillinge wie jedes Jahr geschockt, golden angesprüht und in ein Kleidchen mit Flügeln gesteckt hatten.

„Niedlich", bemerkte Ginny sarkastisch, während sie zusah, wie Fred den Gnom an der Baumspitze festhexte, bevor sie schon wieder gingen.

„Übrigens, Ron, wir haben ein bisschen Kanariencreme in die Plätzchen gemischt", rief Fred ihm über die Schulter zu, bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

Misstrauisch musterte Ron die Plätzchen und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sie ganz normal und ungefährlich aussahen. War das jetzt eine Falle?

„Iss weiter. Ich habe die Kanariencreme schon aussortiert." Hermine ließ sich mit einem Buch neben ihm auf das Sofa fallen.

„Danke", sagte Ron und stellte die Dose so, dass sie auch hineingreifen konnte. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und schlug ihr Buch auf, während Ron ihre Nähe genoss und die Wärme, die sie ausstrahlte. Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um sie.

„O Tannenbaum…", summte Ginny vor sich hin, sie hatte sich inzwischen an Dads Radio zu schaffen gemacht und nun war das Wohnzimmer angefüllt von der kitschigen Weihnachtsmusik, die die Muggle so sehr liebten. Ron fand die Texte der Lieder eher sinnlos (Tannenbäume hatten Nadeln, keine Blätter!), aber sie verbreiteten dennoch diese wunderbare Weihnachtsstimmung.

„…wie schön sind deine Blätter." Ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter und Ron grinste. Sie hatte einmal mehr vergessen, dass sich auch noch andere Leute im Zimmer befanden.

Ron schaute auf Hermine hinab, die sich immer mehr an mich kuschelte. Auch sie hatte die Außenwelt schon ausgeblendet, so vertieft, wie sie in ihr Buch war. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er sie so beobachtete, fiel ihm auf, wie hübsch sie eigentlich war mit ihren haselnussbraunen Locken und ihren honigfarbenen Augen.

Ginnys Stimme, die inzwischen Konzertlautstärke erreicht hatte, hatte Harry ins Wohnzimmer gelockt, der nun auf dem Teppich saß und ihr mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck zuhörte, dabei sang sie nun wirklich nicht so schön. Als sie ihn bemerkte, hörte sie sofort auf, zu singen, und lächelte ihm stattdessen verlegen zu, während sie weiter das verbotene Lametta verteilte.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Dad kam herein. Zerstreut sah er sich im Raum um und kratzte sich am Kopf, während er etwas sang, das sich anhörte wie „O Pflaumenbaum."

„Was wollte ich bloß...?" Fragend sah er Ron an, doch sein Blick ging durch ihn hindurch, deswegen machte sich Ron noch nicht einmal die Mühe, mit den Schultern zu zucken.

„Dad, DAD!" Charlie stürzte ins Zimmer. „Du hast deinen Sack stehen gelassen." Er wedelte mit einem großen Beutel vor Dads Nase herum. „Erst machst du so einen Aufstand um das Unkraut und dann vergisst du es einfach im Wald!"

„Oh, ja, da sind die Mistelzweige drin." Dad wirkte noch viel zerstreuter. „Hängst du sie bitte auf? Ich will schnell zu deiner Mutter, sie klang vorhin etwas gestresst."

Mit einem _Plopp_ erschien Bill neben Charlie. „Das könnte an der Dreckspur liegen, die ihr beide in der Küche hinterlassen habt", bemerkte er grinsend und warf einen Blick in den Sack, den Charlie immer noch in der Hand hielt.

„Oh je, oh je", murmelte Dad und war schon verschwunden, während Bill und Charlie die Mistelzweige am Fußboden ausbreiteten und mit ein paar Zaubern zusammenbanden.

Die beiden flüsterten miteinander und Bill lachte kurz und laut auf, bevor er sich vorbeugte und Charlie zuzwinkerte. Ron hatte mir erst gar nicht die Mühe gemacht, den beiden zuzuhören. Auch wenn sie nicht so unzertrennlich waren wie Fred und George, verband sie doch eine tiefe Freundschaft und sie hatten viele kleine Scherze, die niemand außer ihnen selbst verstanden. Manchmal fand Ron es schade, dass er mit Ginny nicht so gut befreundet war, wie die beiden untereinander, aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, wie nervig seine kleine Schwester sein konnte und er schlug sich den Gedanken wieder aus dem Kopf.

Leise lachend begannen Rons ältere Brüder die Mistelzweige überall im Wohnzimmer zu verteilen und an die Wand zu hexen. Ein Mistelzweig jedoch schien es auf Ginny abgesehen zu haben, denn er veränderte immer wieder heimlich seinen Standort, sodass er sich immer irgendwie über ihrem Kopf befand. Ginny fiel das natürlich nicht auf, sie war zu sehr mit ihrem Weihnachtsbaum beschäftigt, als dass sie an die Decke schauen würde. Welchen Zauber die beiden wohl verwandt hatten? Man merkte den beiden die Verwandtschaft zu Fred und George wieder einmal an.

Ginny umrundete den Weihnachtsbaum, um ihn von der anderen Seite zu begutachten. Es sah ziemlich komisch aus, wie sie sich da in die Ecke gequetscht hatte und versuchte, noch ein paar Kugeln an Stellen aufzuhängen, die kein normaler Mensch jemals anschauen würde.

„Ginny, du stehst unter einem Mistelzweig", bemerkte Bill zu beiläufig, als dass es nicht geplant wirken würde, und zwinkerte Charlie zu.

„Oh", machte Ginny irritiert und ignorierte den anhänglichen Zweig einfach. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie sich nicht großartig bewegen konnte zwischen dem Weihnachtsbaum und der Wand.

„Du bekommst jetzt einen Kuss", bemerkte Charlie und grinste unisono mit Bill.

„Ihr spinnt doch", murmelte Ginny und widmete sich wieder dem Lametta.

„Harry, du musst ihr einen Kuss geben, du sitzt ja fast neben ihr", bestimmte Bill grinsend, worauf Harry sofort rot anlief und irgendetwas Unverständliches murmelte.

„Mach schon", ermunterte ihn Charlie und tauschte bedeutungsvolle Blicke mit Bill aus.

„Na gut", murmelte Harry und seine Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch eine Nuance röter, während er sich erhob und sich zu Ginny hinter den Weihnachtsbaum quetschte. Man hörte, wie Harry ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange gab und Ginny verlegen kicherte. Lachend klopfte Bill Charlie auf die Schulter, bevor beide mit einem _Plopp _verschwanden.

„Was war das denn?", frage Ron verwirrt, doch Hermine lächelte nur.

Keine zwei Minuten später ertönten ganz andere Geräusche hinter dem Weihnachtsbaum hervor.

„Die knutschen!", flüsterte Ron empört, aber Hermine lächelte nur und kuschelte sich enger an ihn.

„Lass sie doch", flüsterte Hermine zurück und kicherte ganz unherminehaft, „die beiden sind so niedlich. Das haben Charlie und Bill gut gemacht."

Ron schaute immer noch düster drein, aber Hermine zog ihn zu sich hinunter, um ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

„Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe", flüsterte sie und strahlte ihn an, sodass auch er lächeln musste.

„Dann frohe Weihnachten, Hermine." Ron zog sie enger an sich und sog den Duft ihrer Haare ein.

„Dir auch, Ron", hauchte sie und genoss den Augenblick mit ihrem besten Freund.

Weihnachten war wirklich ein besonderes Fest.

* * *

_Hat es euch gefallen? Dann lasst mir bitte ein Review da :)_

_Und ja, der Weihnachtsbaum bei mir zuhause ist auch lila-silbern geschückt. Dass er sich mit den blauen Vorhängen beißt, ist aber bis jetzt noch niemandem aufgefallen._


End file.
